Headphones are designed to allow a single user to listen to an audio source privately, in contrast to a loudspeaker, which emits sound into the surrounding environment for anyone to hear. Headphones often include electroacoustic transducers which convert electrical signal to a corresponding sound in the user's ear. Headphones may include circular or ellipsoid ear pads that encompass or rest against the ears. The ear pads are typically connected to one another by a semi-rigid flexible spring-steel band e.g., headband, adapted to be placed on a user's head and a wire that electrically connects two or more speakers enclosed by the ear pads. The headband is typically curved and provides sufficient force to the ear pads to hold the headphones in place. The headphones may be adjustable so a user may change the position of the ear pads for comfort. The speakers, spring-steel band, wire, and other internal components are often enclosed plastic cover pieces that are fastened together by screws, glue, or a snap-fitting arrangement. The cover may include aesthetically pleasing ornamental designs.